


you're worth it

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [8]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Dizzee is mentioned like once as always, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Shovel Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyways im in love with this fic, seriously you'll get several cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: "Everything's always about beating me to you.""Because you always fucking cheat and act like I ain't seen't it."Alternatively, Boo Boo's first date with Napoleon.





	you're worth it

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing much because after long days at work the first thing on my mind when I get home is sleep, and I've been getting ready for my graduation on friday. Plus, tbh I haven't thought of a new plot for over a week or two, even before my mini breakdown but don't fret, this isn't done at all. I just gotta manage time between work, getting my life back on track, and writing. also i'm being pressured to find a job within my field but tbh I don't really like psych so :/ stay tuned tho!
> 
> tumblr @ lesbianbeyonce (best way to keep in touch which is why I keep posting my tumblr here)

Boo-Boo Kipling couldn't be more nervous about his first official date.

Ok, yeah, he's had some dates with some girls but that always ended with him either being stood up or completely dissatisfied. Now that he's with Napoleon, he's sure neither of those would happen. However, when he makes his way towards the temple, his nervousness grows and grows until he feels queasy. What's gonna happen is completely up to the both of them. He expects Shao to give him the shovel talk, and then the date going horribly wrong because his nerves got the best of him.

Even the comforting words of his older brother Dizzee doesn't help him: "You will be fine, Boo," Dizzee had told him. "Just remember to relax, breathe, and be your natural self. He fell in love with that, so the hard part is over."

Yeah, that's not as reassuring as Dizzee would like to think.

He knocks on the door and immediately Shao opens it, giving him a harsh stare. "So, you're dating my brother."

"Shaolin!" Napoleon whines, but Shao ignores him.

"Listen, you may be my brother but you better not do some stupid shit to Napoleon or I will bust a cap in yo' ass. Do I make myself clear?"

Boo Boo gulps. "Noted."

"Stop scaring him Shao," Napoleon urges.

"Too late." Shao opens the door completely, allowing Napoleon to leave the apartment. "He better be back by 1am."

"Or what?" Napoleon challenges.

Shao couldn't help but smile. "Whatever nigga. Have fun." With that, Shao closes the door, leaving Napoleon and Boo Boo standing there, almost incapable to move.

"Now that the shovel talk is over, let's go." Napoleon takes Boo's hand in his and drags him out of the apartment building. Boo allows Napoleon to lead the way since they already know where they're going for their first date. It was their idea from the start, really. Boo wanted to do something that involved playing games and Napoleon wanted to beat Boo in something since he's still kind of pissed that Boo was traveling during their last basketball game.

"Everything's always about beating me to you," Boo had said, but he wasn't serious.

"Because you always fucking cheat and act like I ain't seen't it," Napoleon had argued back.

Boo almost starts laughing remembering that conversation on the phone. Accidentally Ra hears him talking and teases him, and Boo had half a mind to slap Ra across the head with one of his notebooks. It doesn't matter, he will get that nigga back. He remembers how Ra likes to write Star Wars fan fiction in his notebooks.

The train is kind of empty, but it doesn't matter. Once Boo stretches his arm and drapes it over Napoleon's shoulders, he knows he would've done that shit even with a full train cart. Almost immediately, he feels Napoleon lean his head on Boo's chest, and he just looks down and smiles fondly.

* * *

 

"Another strike!" Napoleon cheers, and looks back at Boo with a smirk. "You're up, loser."

Boo grumbles under his breath, and goes over to the bowling lane. They've been playing for almost an hour and Boo hasn't earned one strike. There were too many instances where he would get a 7-10 split and often he would get the 7 or the 10, or nothing at all. It's kind of embarrassing. "The only reason why you winning is because I'm not good at it."

"Bowling doesn't require much skill, Boo."

"If it doesn't require much skill, how's about you teach me your ways."

Napoleon rolls his eyes and approaches Boo's right side. "Stop thinking about the weight of the ball and focus on the first pin. Then you bring your hand back to increase your momentum, like this." He brings Boo's right arm back, while Boo moves his feet away to make sure he doesn't hit his leg or something. "Then you swing it to the front, but you don't bring it to your face unless you wanna break your nose or some shit. Let go when you feel it has enough momentum. Again, not to your face."

Once Boo follows each and every one of Napoleon's tips, he watches as the ball rolls itself towards the pins, and it doesn't swerve left or right. All of the pins are knocked down, earning a strike. "God, finally!"

"I know, I was getting tired of watching you pathetically not get any strikes." Napoleon swiftly swerves away from Boo's upcoming smack, and laughs at him.

In the end, Napoleon wins...naturally. Boo isn't really too mad because he expected it, so most of the time he gasses up Napoleon instead of being a sore loser. He would never feel like a sore loser, especially when he feels like a winner for finally admitting his feelings and getting the opportunity to date someone he really likes.

"This...was pretty fun," Napoleon speaks up once they leave the bowling lanes. "The snacks were shit but I enjoyed beating your ass at something."

"Nigga shut up."

"Awww, don't pout. You gotta lose some time."

Boo snorts a little. "Eh, I guess. I mean, I already won something if you think about it."

"What are you—oh." Napoleon blushes, upon realizing what Boo just said. "God, Miles, why are you so good to me?"

"'Cause I like you, and I want you to be happy," Boo answers almost effortlessly. He means every word. He really does want Napoleon to be happy, what with the stuff he's been through his entire life.

Boo feels the utmost contentment when Napoleon grins even wider, and grabs Boo's hand to pull him closer. He leans in and Boo meets him halfway, their lips finally meeting in a first kiss. It's short though, because Napoleon pulls away and laughs, with their foreheads touching.

"Let's get you home." As much as Napoleon doesn't want their moment to end, he follows Boo to the train station, his hand never letting go of Boo's hand.


End file.
